Beyblade Apocalypses
by jesusfreaksarah
Summary: A Legend? a Mith? The end is coming? where the bitbeast comes from? The world is in danger and the bitbeast might cause the end of our world, will the ecenses of Fire, Water, Wind,and earth will stop the end of the world and will protect us?
1. Prologue

**_Hello!_**

_My nick name is Sarah and i wrote this fanfiction of beyblade in spanish but i translated it, Here this is juat the Prologe, is boring but explains what is happening atleast, well read it and give me reveiws. Questions and comments are welcomed_

_**In Him**_

_**Sarah**_

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

After the lost one of Dranzer, Kai was lost, and nobody knew of him, until a year later, when the team meets, again. Dranzer was not lost. The beast bit of fire, Dranzer returned to the rock, in which of it predicted that it would return. This valuable and dangerous rock is conserved in the museum of London, in which this taken care of by the Maxima Security of the place. No person could enter that room. The probabilities were of one of ninety. But it lacked that one. And the unexpected thing happened, to the average night, a swarm of five people entered a they dressed black entered the museum of London. They did not touch anything but, if they were not and they robbed the rock. The bandits never were catch. Meanwhile in islands, they were found evidence of which the game of Beyblade was of thousands of years back. - Caves found in these islands relate legend of the creation legendary beasts bit. Rare languages, already extinct, they were written in the walls of the caves. Single a similar language was conserved. This language was of the tribe of Saint Shield. This group of members went each one to each island. Dunga went to the north island, Mariam to the one of the south, Joseph went to the island of the east and the west, and Ozuma went to the greater island. And in that island it found something surprising.

* * *

Ths i left you guys in a Cliffy? In my concern,I HATE cliffies but sometimes is a good way to not give all the information way. Well REVIEW! i need at least one review.

Bye!


	2. CHAPTER 1 :The Begining of a New Dawn:

****

**HI!**

_Right now i have a head ache transalting and editting this chapter is not much to read, but too much dialoge was added. ENJOY AND REVIEW _**even if you dint liked it)**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:_ THE BEGINNING OF A NEW DAWN_**

"Hilary pass me the jell-o RIGHT NOW", Tyson demanded to Hilary.

They were both in school and Hilary and Tyson were fighting over the Jell-o.

"I won't give you anything!" Hilary said as she laughs evilly, "Perhaps I grabbed it first!" she said as she continued laughing. Kenny was present and he saw all the fighting, he was laughing in his inner self, but if he said a word, he knew that either Tyson or Hilary will kill him, he had to do something! He had to ask a question that didn't involved food; he had to save the day!

"So Hilary," he said trying to stop the fight between the Jell-o which it was all over the floor, "Have you known something about Ray, Kai or Max?" He asked concerned, and that was the first thing that popped on his mind.

"Kenny, you don't say, 'Have you known', you say, 'Have you Knewn'" Tyson interrupted Hilary from her response, trying to impress someone with his intelligence, bad pronunciation and bad English.

Hilary punched him in the head and said to him aggressively,

"Don't be DUMB Tyson, Kenny said it right and that was rude of interrupting me when I was about to talk!" she said as she pointed her index finger to him.

Tyson growled, Tyson wanted to respond, but Kenny cut him on time,

"Really, have you known something about Max, Ray and Kai?" Kenny said to Hilary.

"Of course that Kai never talks to us or leaves a letter to know where he is, so I wont be surprised if we didn't knew something about him, but with the others, it is rare that they don't send letter or emails." She finished.

"Kai won't appear, he is dealing with the loss of Dranzer and trying to live a normal life" Kenny informed both Hilary and Tyson.

"True," Tyson said serious, "Max send me an email, but when I tried to open it, SOMEONE told the Computer teacher that is was seen email" He said as he looked straight at Hilary.

"YOU are saying I told on you?" She said yelling to him,

"Yes I am saying that, otherwise, how will the teacher had known?" he yelled back.

"You both look like boyfriend and girlfriend fighting over dumb things" Kenny said laughing at his own comment.

Both, Tyson and Hilary looked at Kenny with intention of slamming a door to him and then taking him in a car and dropping the car to a huge hill and provoke him in a car accident. Although Hilary didn't liked this idea, she consider it in her mind, but she repeated herself in her on self, 'Self, he is too immature to be my Boyfriend, he has to grow and mature first'

A few seconds of silence came and the Hilary reacted, so that Tyson and Kenny wont suspect he liked Tyson.

"How dare you to pair me with him! Me** HIS** girlfriend? Please give me a break" she said in laughing

"Yes I say the same thing!" Tyson said to Kenny.

"All right, never mind what I said, Tyson I have a connection of internet in my house, perhaps you both can come over and we can check Max's email" Kenny said trying to change the conversation. They all agreed and went back to class.

**_A Lab somewhere in the World_ **

"Voltaire, the machine is ready and we can take Dranzer out of the rock," said the malevolent voice out of the dark side of the room

"Good Dr. John," Voltaire said congratulating his right hand (not literally his right hand), Dr. John, "Now begin the process" he ordered

"Don't call me Dr. John, please call me Dr. X" said the figure getting out of the dark side of the room. His hair black as the night, his eyes penetrated everything he looked, with the color green yellowish. He looks older, like about thirty-nine years or so.

"All right, Dr. X, please transfer the bit beast to this medal" Voltaire ordered him.

After doing the process, Dr. X asked Voltaire a simple question.

"Why do you want to give Dranzer back? We want the legendary bit beast to govern the world right?" He asked worried

"I will tell you, since you are my right hand in the company," Voltaire said to the white skin gentlemen in from of him, "As you know there are more than one bit beast in the world, there are the legendary bit beasts, but what about the creator bit beasts? They are more powerful than the normal bit beast and the legendary bit beasts together, not what about if we give back the legendary and those legendary bit beast can guide us to the creator bit beast and his master." Voltaire finished explaining his plan to him.

"Good, I though you changed your opinion sir Voltaire." Dr. X responded, "Now do we have any person in the ally who has the creator bit beast?"

"Yes, thankfully, we have two of them right here in the ally" Voltaire answered

"Well trained them both," Ordered Dr. X, "I know where are the rest too, but I need around four months to localize them both" he finished

"Can you put this on the post mail?" Voltaire asked him.

"Yes, from now on we meet on the finals of the World Championships; we don't have any communication since then, understand?" Dr. X told Voltaire.

They both leaved the laboratory and leaved the rock. Ten hours latter, the police found the laboratory and didn't found anything and anyone, no signal of any thing was found, but just the rock, who was now a normal rock, because all the bit beast have been taken from it. This news has been known through out the world, and reached Ray and Max, even Kai, who was in an unknown place for all who knew him, a secret place that almost no one will find, but still was found.

**

* * *

**_Did´n't left you in a **HUGE cliffie**? dont you hate it, next chapter will be coming soon, but not that soon, beacuse i have school and is sometimes hard for me to get alone and write._ **well you have any questions, concerns, stuff to add, things ANYTHING jsut let me know, understood? REVIEW I NEED IT TO LIFE(not really) but did you know if you review you are telling the author, hey i read it and i dont like it because you have this error or this thing, and that makes the author ahppy and might change it...well n2go**

_**Your Author,**_ _**In Him!**_

**Sarah**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Hello,**

Thanks for writing me this awesome review. It was pretty good to be a translation, thank you again. **NO! NEVER** I am going to put Hilary and Tyson together, there might be scenes that you maybe think that way, but is not (I don't want to get into more details) No Dranzer will be returned to Kai and you will see in the next chapters to come. Thanks again and see you and tell your friends about my fanfic! Hey about the last part, that guy Dr.X is asking Voltaire his plans and his plans are… you will check out more to the chapter.

_Sarah _


	4. CHAPTER 2: Confusion and loneliness

_Hello!_

**Hi thank you for your reviews and as i said in the author's note, no i am not going to put Hilary and Tyson together i personaly think is a bad couple, but in some scenes you might think that they both are together. **

**Well read in this chapter in the begining with Kai I got really inspired.**

**_In Him_**

**Sarah**

* * *

In an unknown place for some people, a confused teenager man was walking down the dark room. He was bewildered of the fact that he had lost his friend of his life. The friend that has accompanies him for many years and now he was gone.

"Long ago since Dranzer was gone" he said to himself, 'Where is he right now? I hope he is better there than in my hands'

Kai passed through the apartment he had. His room was dark, there were no windows. His room had just the necessary to live upon. The apartment of one room felt lonely and dark, since it only had one window. A phone, a chair and a table was laid in the living room. In the kitchen was a refrigerator that only had the necessary to live out off.

Kai sat on his room thinking and processing his thoughts, processing the memories that had past.

'What do I deserve this punishment?' He thought in his head, "WHY!" he yelled out loud as he throw the pillow to the wall.

Suddenly the phoned ringed. It had been long time since it rings.

"Hello?" Kai answered the phone.

"Kai, how long since I've talk to you!" said the voice from the phone, evilly and cold, as he knew what was happening.

Kai's eyes grew smaller as fear entered his blood.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name?" Kai said with a threatening voice.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Voltaire?" Kai replied in a whisper.

"Close, but not, this message was sent so you will open the packet sent to you, open it and there is a gift inside" The voice said lastly and the line cut off. The monotonous beeping of the closed line was heard.

A few hours passed and no package was delivered. He in his room sleeping, nightmares and doom surrounding him and this feeling were interrupting by steps and then a knock.

He knew what was happening so he ran to the door and opens it. There was nothing in there, just the package that contained something valuable and a note inside.

He took the package sat on the lonely chair and put the package on the table. He opened it up and found something surprising in it that made hi heart skip a beat.

_"In the Yields of the BBA International, a new announcement is about to be made"_ the reporter on the television said.

"Wahoo! I hope this event will be a Championship because I'll wipe them all and I will continue to be the World Champ!" Tyson said interrupting and standing in front of the television.

Hilary pulled his ear and said "Tyson your interrupting, you are driving me nuts"

"Both of you silent!" Kenny said with authority. "The announcement is about to start!"

Both Tyson and Hilary blinked to see Kenny so concentrated on the announcement.

"…_Now Mr. Dickenson, what do you want to say to the press about the rumor of the World Championship rules will be changed_?" _said the female reporter to the old man._

"_Now that rumor is true, but not a lot of changes will be done, only a few, now the rules in the Stadium will remain the same, two out of three, and the other changes will be said later this week. Now no more comments" the men said pulling his hands to pass thought. _

"_Now we will continue with our normal programs, now back to Jeff…" the reported ended her news. _

"A World Championship? Are you going to participate, Tyson?" Kenny asked Tyson

"I have to think about it" Tyson responded

"Think about it?" Hilary asked

"I mean, does the Bey-Breakers are together? I know some about max, but what about Ray and Kai, even Daichii, we haven't heard about them!" Tyson responded, "I really have to think about it, really" he said leavening the room

Kenny and Hilary were puzzled; Tyson said not too long that he will beat everyone up, 'wipe them all out' said in his own words. What is happening to him?

In the White Tiger Mountain, in the other side of the world, Ray packed all his things to go to the terminal. Packing hurriedly so that no one will notice where he was gone.

The peace was interrupted by a slam on the door. Maraya came running in grabbing his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she demanded a respond to him.

"I don't really need to tell you where I am going" Ray responded.

"Ray, you are living us all for no apparent reason, since you saw that news on the television." Maraya tried to convince Ray.

"I just want to be in the Bey-Breakers team and want to be in the world Championship" said Ray to her.

"But why don't you come to our team, The White Tigers?" Maraya tried to convince him again.

"What is happening here?" said the soft gentle voice from the door.

"Nothing, I am living" said Ray to the brown hair teenage girl beside the door.

She paced to the room and touches his shoulder tenderly. Her long hair , her eyes big and a half smile was shown on her features.

"Why are you living?" she asks

"Maraya, will you leave the room?" Ray asked the pink hair girl.

"Sure," said her with no satisfaction of her result, "Raily make sure he stays with us" Maraya whispered to Raily, the brown hair girl.

Maraya leaved and left them both alone.

As soon as Maraya was outside, Ray took Raily's hand from his shoulder.

"I am leaving because I have something to do," Ray said to Raily as he turned his back on her finishing to pack.

"Is because the World Championship isn't it?" she asked him.

He stopped for a second and continued.

"It was because that guy that came last time and beat you up"

_Flash Back_

A guy, with a rope around his head and face that only showed his black eyes, wanted to fight him off. Ray accepted with no reasoning. The result was a lost, one thing he didn't count was the bit beast in the Beyblade interior.

_Flash Back ends_

"Yes, is him, just, I haven't seen that technique, that beast that"

"Just take care of you busyness and comeback" she interrupted him.

"Will I see you on the World Championship, will you be there?" Ray asks as he grabbed his bag-back and put it on his back.

"Of course I will and you will see that the White Tigers will be the Champ!" She said as she took her arm and showed her muscles meaning being strong.

Ray smiled; she was the only one who understands him. He motions a good-bye and went on his way. To the boat and then to the airport and took his way to victory.

* * *

_**Liked it? Please REVEIW! even if you dont even liked it- **_

_Sarah _


End file.
